


Treat Her Right

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Het Relationship, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff so Fluffy your teeth will rot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protectiveness, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Bill Denbrough has something to say to Ben. It's a warning, and Ben understands, but it's not exactly what he thinks it's going to be...Oneshot/drabble





	Treat Her Right

"Ben, there's something I want to tell you about Beverly." 

Ben Hanscom looked up at his friend Bill. Valid, okay. Bill had known his girlfriend longer than he had, so he probably knew some stuff about her that he didn't. That was fine. After all, he trusted him. And their relationship was close since they were adults... god knows they, all of their friends honestly, had been through a lot. 

"If you ever hurt her--" Bill started. 

"Yeah yeah, I know. You'll kill me. I didn't expect any less." Ben smiled at him; after all he'd die before he ever even thought of hurting Bev. She deserved the best. 

"Oh. Um, that's not what I was going to say, actually." Bill sort of smirked. "Nah, she'll kill you. Good luck, buddy!"

Ben watched with mouth slightly open as Bill walked away. But...again, he hadn't expected anything less. 


End file.
